1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3-(biaryloxy)propionic acid derivative or a pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof which is useful as a medicament. More particularly, the present invention relates to a 3-(biaryloxy)propionic acid derivative or a pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof having a suppressive action on platelet aggregation.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there has been a remarkable increase in cardiovascular diseases associated with aging of population as well as changes in eating habits and lifestyles. Among these, thrombotic diseases such as cerebral infarction, myocardial infarction, and peripheral circulatory disturbances not only have high mortality rates, but also impose a lot of individual or social burdens on a patient such as poor prognosis and limitations on life. As direct causes of the onset of these diseases, there are known angiostenosis resulting from thrombus generated by activation of platelets (such as adhesion to a vascular injury site, release of physiologically active substances, and formation of clumps), and ischemia associated with angiostenosis. Drugs having a suppressive action on platelet aggregation which suppress the activation of platelets play an important role in prevention of onset, prevention of reoccurrence or treatment of these diseases, and it is considered that they will be more and more important in the future, along with increased thrombotic diseases.
Examples of in vivo substances involved in platelet aggregation include adenosine 5′-diphosphate (ADP), thromboxane A2(TXA2), collagen, serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine, 5-HT), or the like. Among these, a P2Y1 receptor and a P2Y12 receptor have been found as receptors of ADP, and some existing antithrombotic agents demonstrate an effect by these receptor antagonistic actions. Examples of such antithrombotic agents include ticlopidine and clopidogrel. These compounds are known to have a thienopyridine structure in common, but there has been a demand for a drug having higher safety and more excellent drug efficacy.
On the other hand, as antagonist drugs to ADP receptors, having a non-thienopyridine structure, there are known an ADP derivative (see Patent Documents 1, 2), a nicotinic acid ester derivative (see Patent Document 3), a thienopyrimidine derivative (see Patent Documents 4, 5), a sulfonyl urea derivative (see Patent Document 6), a piperazine derivative (see Patent Documents 7, 8), a quinoline derivative (see Patent Document 9), a quinolone derivative (see Patent Documents 10, 11), a quinazolinedione derivative (see Patent Document 12), and the like.